Hearts and Enemies
by Koehven
Summary: Kim Possible's been making some mistakes lately. Ron feels abandoned,studies are growing. As well as cheerleading practices and her rivalry with Bonnie. She creates some ways to cope with the stress. But there will be sideaffects. KimDrakken


Chapter 1: Depressing Weekend Missions

Drakken smiled. It would only be a few short hours until his futile plan was launched. He would cackle beneath his breath as he secured the finishing touches to the deterioration machine. There were mumbling henchmen stumbling about the hidden laboratory guarding all of the enterances and exits. They weren't the smartest of henchmen, the kind Drakken preferred. But, they did tend to put up a good fight.

"Sheego! Did you find the activation switch yet!?" Drakken scowled at his laid back, though very helpful partner from underneath the machine's engine's.

"I got it! just give me a few more...er.. ok I don't got it." The strong , aggravated New Jersey accented voice of a young woman could be heard from high above in the rafters. She was obviously annoyed by Drakken's constant nagging. Though they were work partners. And she'd learned to live with that, though it was hard at times. And that Kim Possible and her dopey sidekick Stoppable didn't make it any easier. There was a bit of a drizzle outside that could faintly be herd beating down on the towering ceiling to the roof outside. Sheego hadn't ever mentioned working with her partner Drakken as anything more than a business partner. She wasn't saying that working with ...him. .hadn't given her a slight interest over the years. But Drakken was nearly ten years older than her, he was a very attractive man for his age group. She'd guess that he was beginning his early fourties. Which was appropriate in Sheego's eyes. Since she was beginning her thirties. But every time the thought crossed her mind during work, she passed it...with a face of disgust. She didn't want to even let the nominal of feelings to become known to one of her work partners. It was an impure thought, which was strictly forbidden. Sheego began to run her hands along the floor underneath the control table, searching for Drakken's deterioration machine control switch. A small portable box with a slightly visible red button in the center.  
That button activated the machine, which was the plan. Her and Drakken, mainly Drakken had been working on it for a year now. Waiting for the just ideal time to activate it. Kim Possible being the soul target.

Drakken smirked, knowing that his sudden expression wasn't visible beneath the shadow's of his new machine. "This will be for you, Kim..." Drakken's smirk quickly altered to a smile. The night was growing old. Drakken's eyelid's were becoming heavy. His master plan was almost complete. He wasn't going to sleep now.. Every other glance he'd take up to the control booth he's see Sheego dozing off over her work. He would growl, before continuing his own work. He was nearly finished. All here was to do now was add on the label. He was thinking of something catchy...like..'Kim Possible's Fate.' Or...'Drakken's New Friend.' He wanted something original, but catchy. And not too obvious. Soon, Drakken was on the cold, stone ground drooling in his sleep.

"Kim! Ron's on the phone!" Mrs. Possible hollered over the popping grease from the bacon sizzling on the stove. 

Kim yawned. It was 11:30 Saturday morning and she'd just relized that she was expected at cheerleading practice at that exact time as she gasped, stretching her head to make sure her alarm clock wasn't rigged again by the tweebs. "Oh my God!" Kim winced as she stumbled out of bed and onto the floor, her blanket's wrapped tightly around her legs. "Damn it!" She screamed as she hit her head on the carpeted floor. "This cannot be happening!" She bolted around her room and to the closet, not bothering to shower, she'd taken one the night before. She grabbed her cheerleading outfit from one of the form-fitting hanger's and began to strip off her night clothes, revealing her undergarments. She was now hopping around her room stressfully as she struggled to cloth herself in her uniform. Once she was fully clothed, she jumped across her bed, stretching her body across it sideways to reach for her small purple cordless phone that sat on it's receiver on her nightstand. "Ron!? Oh my God I did it again! I overslept so I can't talk long." Kim's word's were all disordered as she spoke with obvious tension in her voice.

"Kim! Calm down! You sound like nana Booboo when she sees you in your open mid-drift school clothes." Ron chuckled at his own terms.

"Ron! How can you be joking at a time like this? Mr. Barken says that if I'm late one more time the Captain privileges are going straight to Bonnie!" Kim scowled at her best friend as she searched anxiously for her white comfortable sneakers.

"Kim.. chill out. I just called to tell you that cheer practice was scrubbed for today." A huge sigh of relief came to Kim's voice as she heard that she wasn't going to be tantalized by Bonnie again today like every other day she was late. "Thanks for the info Ron. Your a life saver. I'll meet you at Beuno Nacho in fifteen." Kim was always known as a busybody. Trying to juggle a multitude of activities and responsibilities whereas she hardly found time to hang with her two best friends Ron and Rufus at the same time, and keep her schoolwork at an acceptable level. Kim set aside her phone back to it's receiver and looked down at what she was wearing.-Her cheerleading uniform. She snarled before again stripping her clothes off, throwing them off to the usual corner and making her way back to her closet and began rummaging. "Ugh...this morning hasn't gotten off to a very good start." Kim sighed, grabbing her usual green tank top and basic blue pants. Clothing herself once more, she slipped on a pair of tennis shoes ,grabbed her purse out of a nearby pile of dirty/clean clothes, and proceeded out her bedroom door.

"Kim honey, do you need me to drive you to cheerleading practice?" Mrs. Possible's voice was soft and kind, as it usually was when talking to her daughter. She noticed her running down from her upstairs bedroom.

"No thanks Mom, practice is called off for today." Kim noticed a bit of ecstasy in her voice as she said this. It wasn't that Kim didn't like cheerleading practice. It was simply that she'd been spending every day for the past two weeks practicing with the squad. She missed spending time with Ron, and she liked a break from Bonnie Rockweiler whenever it was possible. "I'm just gonna head to Bueno Nacho to hang with Ron for the day. Fight some crime maybe.. You know the usual.." She gave her mother and father, who was sitting at the kitchen table in silence, a quick peck on the cheek and hurried out the front door.  
Before she knew, it, having enjoyed the walk and sights on her way, Kim was now a block from Bueno Nacho. She could see Ron Stoppable in the window, he was at the counter, surely ordering his all famous Nacko. Kim laughed a bit at how obvious she knew Ron to be. She knew him better than anyone. And she was sure that he could say the same about herself.

"Beep. Beep. Bee-Beep" Kim sighed, and lifted the communicator out of her front left pocket. "What's the sitch Wade?" Her delightful Saturday was then interrupted by her serious sounding hero voice that she used every time something was going to involve a mission.

"I just got a location on your arch foe!" The voice of a high pitch ten year old boy and the face of one appeared on the screen of the communicator. Kim's small pocket-sized transmitter allowing her phone access from all over the world, cleverly disguised as a game boy video game. Wade, Kim's friend and genius accomplice was once again reporting hits on her website. "Guess who I'm talking about." Wade wittily laughed at his sarcasm. Kim smirked. "Would that be....oh gee. this is a hard one. I'm gonna have to go with Drakken." "Yes! He's been located just seven miles from your house! At an old Ice Cream factory. Pretty odd move for a genius super villain if you ask me." Wade arched an eyebrow at the strange plots that Drakken could be planning, moving his lair so close to Kim's hometown. Kim glared. "It's a trap. I can feel it Wade. This sort of ploy has trap written all over it." "Duh! So that's why I've sent over an entire new pack of gadgets for you." "You rock Wade!" Kim clicked the communicator off and placed it back in her front pocket. She sighed. "Okay...back to work." She continued her way back down the sidewalk, but this time at a much faster pace. She'd need Ron for this mission. Soon Kim reached Bueno Nacho to meet her best friend, a blonde haired young man, with a rather pale complexion...but with the right amount of tan freckles on each side of his nose. He wore baggy brown denim jeans with his usual white 'MEAN PEOPLE SUCK' T-shirt. His small figure was being quickly filled by the large fragments of hard shell taco stacked on a small trey coated in hot cheese. He waved Kim down to the farthest booth in which he and Rufus sat. She reached the table to see Rufus bathed in the hot cheese and snacking brutally on a nacho. "Hey, KP long time to talky!" Ron grinned at the sight of his best friend who he was glad to finally see outside of school. Kim beamed at the sight of Ron as well. She slipped herself onto the booth seat that Ron sat at and presented him a life-size hug to show how much she was happy to see him. "Oh it's been weeks Ron!" Ron smiled. "Thanks KP. Glad to know I've been missed!" He laughed. Rufus was buried under a mountain of cheese-covered nachos, as usual. "So, what are our plans for today? Hit the maal. Cruise the food court?" A grin of anticipation came to Ron's face expression.

"Sorry about this Ron. But no mall. Wade's called a mission..."


End file.
